Phineas and Ferb: 300 Theme Challenge
by Loveyloo
Summary: YEEE 300 ficlets of absolutely anything! feel free to check them out, because they're loaded with cuteness ;u; Phinabella, brotherly fluff, weird and exciting ideas from my brain that will surely make you recoil in shock... cLIK THE LINK NOW UP: Crisis
1. 14 - Smile

**So i've decided to do a fun little thing and do a cHALLENGE, Y'ALL~~ instead of the 100 theme challenge, it's the 300 THEME CHALLENGE :DDDD**

**so, i'm just gonna be posting little ficelets of things that are either for stories, or just little figments of my brain. xDD Oh, and btw, about half of these are dedicated to you, Gali. ^u^ ILOVEYOU :'D**

**eNJOY~**

* * *

There was something about Phineas Flynn's smile that drove Isabella absolutely insane.

Something about his beautiful, pearly white teeth, shining like snowy sapphires in the sunlight. The raven-haired female wished she could capture it forever, and keep it so that whenever she felt as if all around her were crumbling to pieces, she could be reminded of her source of joy. The girl would always be able to walk through the familiar wooden gates and into the backyard which held the mind that unlocked the true level of creativity. Isabella would just needed to hear one word come from his mouth, and seeing that cheeky, happy little grin on his face would make all her fears melt down the drain and out of sight.

All she needed to see was his pure, innocent smile, and everything would be absolutely perfect.


	2. 71 - Can You Hear Me?

**i think i might upload one of these everyday for y'all... they're really easy to do, anyways. :DD**

1. Phineas felt nothing but searing, white-hot pain shooting through his body. He couldn't remember what had happened, it had all been so terrifyingly quick. Screams of confusion, high and low, clogged his mind with thick layers of chaos. But the screams he heard were not coming from outside of his brain, but rather echoing violently inside of it. The freckled redhead could not figure out what had happened. His eyes opened and then closed again, tied down by burning exhaustion. Phineas saw orange, bright tangerine all around him. They looked like the huge autumn trees that he would see everywhere in the season, always waving at him as he passed by. The boy moaned weakly, trying desperately to prop himself up on his elbows, despite his muscles' blood curdling screams in fatal protest. Phineas blinked. His blurry vision did not good to help make out what exactly was going on. The redhead was still greatly puzzled as to why he could not hear anything, but deduced that the fact was the least of his concerns at that moment. Phineas struggled to his feet, trying his best to ignore the white fire that was licking at his chest and stomach. He didn't even bother looking down at himself; his main focus was to get out of the fiery autumn forest.

Then there was a sight to rejoice upon: the redhead immediately picked his green-haired brother out of the crowd of orange and called out to him. But his voice seemed to make no sound. The redhead was about to attempt a scream a second time, but his brother seemed to have already heard. Ferb rushed towards his younger sibling, eyes wide in horror. The Brit quickly, yet gently, took hold of the redhead's wrist and pulled him swiftly out of the silent furnace. The two sat coughing for a moment, both spewing the thick, black smoke out of their lungs. Phineas leaned up against the side of their house, sighing in relief at finally finding something stable to hold on to. The freckled boy coughed again, clutching his chest violently as trickles of blood escaped from his mouth, staining his pearly-white teeth. Ferb was at his brother's side in an instant. The young Brit said something, but Phineas could not make out what it was. The chatterbox was mute. The green-haired boy said it again, this time looking Phineas directly in the eye. He took the redhead's face in his hands as the small inventor panted heavily.

"Can you hear me, Phin?"

Phineas was able to discern what had been said that time, and shook his head, weak with fatigue. He could see his brother shaking his head in despair as the Brit scooped the redhead into his arms, carrying him inside. The next thing Phineas knew, he was lying on the couch in their living room, searing pain pulsing through his body. He could see Ferb with his phone, undoubtedly calling 911.

The inventor watched as his older brother proceeded to get up and place a blanket over him, whispering in his ear, "It'll be alright, Phin, just hold on for me."

Phineas did not hear him.


	3. 253 - Imaginary

**So this one was a little more out of the depths of my brain...and i'll have y'all know that most of these are simply just to satisfy my writing desire for whatever i want to write. ^u^ Nothing more, nothing less. So if you have a problem with one of these, talk to my brain. :DDD**

1. "Ferb Fletcher, is it?" the man asked, dressed in a very nice suit. He looked down at his clipboard and shuffled through some of the pages on it. "I'm going to ask you a few questions, is that okay with you?"

Ferb blinked before nodding, cautiously. The young Brit glanced over at his best friend and brother, who was currently sitting by his side, smiling comfortingly at the green-haired boy. Ferb gave a small grin back, scooting a bit closer to the redhead.

"All right, then," the man continued, clearing his throat in a professional, orderly manner. "We will begin."

Ferb twitched nervously. He knew what they were trying to do. They couldn't make him forget. They couldn't do that, it was impossible.

"How old are you, Ferb?" the man asked, placing his arms on the desk in front of him, leaning closer to seem friendlier to the boy.

Ferb looked away in defiance and mumbled a small 'twelve' to the man. The man nodded and then looked beside the Brit to where Phineas was sitting. Ferb looked there as well. The little redhead's eyes fidgeted, looking this way and that, trying to avoid the prying gazes.

"And how long have you had your..." the man cleared his throat again. "Brother, so to speak?" Ferb felt himself boil a little inside. This was where the battle began. He placed his hand on Phineas', to make sure that the redhead was still there. He was.

"All of my life, so you can't make me forget. Not ever. He's been there for me all the time, and he still is. You can't take him away. Everybody will notice," the Brit said, eyebrows furrowing in determination.

The man leaned back in his chair, sighing lightly. "You don't have to make this a war, Ferb. He's not real, you know that."

White-hot rage ripped through the twelve-year-old's body, and the Brit shot up from the chair he was sitting on, thoroughly startling Phineas. The redhead tried to get his brother to calm down, but it was of no use. Ferb only shooed his best friend's hands away. "No! That's where you're _wrong_! That's where all of you are wrong! He IS real! Everyone else can see him!" he yelled, hot tears filling his eyes. His friends wouldn't lie to him. They could see Phineas, too. Right?

The man remained calm and collected, spinning his pencil around his fingers. "What makes you think that?"

Finally submitting to Phineas' shaking fingers, Ferb retreated to chair beneath him and breathed, slowly. He tried to calm his pounding heart, his raging mind. He wanted to say so many things, but he knew that they would only make him seem crazier. "Phineas Flynn has been there for me all my life. Ever since I could remember, we have done absolutely everything together. I still remember the first day we met, the way he spoke to me, and the way he completely accepted me for who I was. He didn't think me a freak. When everyone else bullied me, he was there for me. How could someone like that who has saved me from ending myself countless times be "not real," as you say?! I honestly don't know! Isabella, Buford, and Baljeet can see Phineas, too. How can you disprove that? I don't know how! Tell me, how can someone who has been my best friend, my brother, and the one person I love most be _imaginary_?!"

The man took pity on the twelve-year-old, his eyes filling with compassion as the buckets of silver tears finally fell over the edge of oblivion. Ferb felt Phineas latch onto him, holding the Brit tightly as if this were their last moment together.

"I will always be with you, Ferb," the redhead said. "No matter what anyone says. Don't believe them, Ferb. They're wrong… They're all wrong." But soon tears of doubt soon filled the inventor's eyes as well. "They're all wrong…"

"Ferb," the man said sadly, "No one can see your friends."


	4. 263 - Crisis

**Like i said, these aren't supposed to make sense at all. And they're probably going to be mostly phinny torture or something else, so if you don't like, then that's your problem. UuU**

1. The entire town of Danville was sitting in front of an enormous screen, the size of the Empire State building. The crowd was shocked beyond explanation, as they watched a fifteen-year-old redhead and a seventeen-year-old Brit raced across the surface of the colossal television. At first there seemed nothing much about it, other than two boys scrambling frantically across the screen. The only difference was that both males were each carrying large sacks, filled to the brim with stolen possessions. Isabella watched in horror as the giant screen flickered with color, illuminating the black, night sky. She looked over to her left, and saw the same redhead and Brit strapped down, unconscious, to two silver, metallic chairs. There were whirring, pulsing, and glowing machines connected to the two boys as they seemed to sleep, complicated helmets attached to their heads. Their faces were peaceful, sinking happily into the soft arms of rest. The situation on the screen was in their future. Phineas and Ferb had devised an invention that could show scenes of future events, and had decided to experiment on themselves first, so as to prevent any harm to others. And on the screen, the entire town could see the two boys running for their lives as large, violent, bloody mutant hounds tore after them, intent on catching the two thieves. Phineas and Ferb could be heard panting as yells were thrown at them from a distance, the dogs closing in on the two boys. Linda and Lawrence had their eyes wide and fearful, both holding each other's hands in anxiety, dreading their sons' future.

_"Almost there, Ferb!" _the Phineas on the screen yelled, panting heavily. _"Just a little more!"_

There were visible injuries on both boys, cuts and bruises coating their once precious skin. Danville could see the blood seeping through Phineas' shirt, obviously signaling that he had been severely hurt. The objects in the sacks consisted mostly of food, but there were other necessities in them as well. Isabella studied the scenery of the future Danville, being only a few years away. The sky was a deep shade of gray, feeling completely dead and void of any life. The town was in thorough and utter ruins, only fragments of what the current Danville was could still be seen standing. The mayor's palace had been burnt to the ground, and there was absolutely no one in sight, save for a few select people. All individual houses seemed to be absolutely deserted, and gas stations, as well as stores, were incredibly deprived of life of any sort.

Isabella was helpless as the two boys scrambled around another corner, revealing a multitude of dead trees. She could see the glorious relief on their faces as the pushed on faster, very eager to escape inside of the ugly forest. The horrible sound of the roaring hounds made her quiver in fright for her friends, terrified of what might happen if they should get caught.

And then it happened.

Phineas foot snagged on a piece of stray debris, and his body came crashing down to the unforgiving ground. Blood spattered everywhere as the boy's eyes crunched together in agony. The entire town of Danville gasped, hands over mouths, palms grasping palms. The crowd held its breath and waited to see the fate of the boy. Ferb, seeing his brother fall, instantly took off in a sprint towards the injured redhead and kneeled over him, shaking the boy violently. The bruised, green-haired teenager heard the mutated hounds advancing upon him, closing in around the two brothers. Ferb rolled Phineas over, so that he could see the redhead's stomach. Sure enough, the shirt that served as protection was now ripped and torn, drenched in fresh, hot blood. The Brit lifted Phineas off of the ground, the inventor's head rolling lifelessly in his arms. Ferb turned around to face his deadly predators, watching their crimson-stained teeth, and black, soulless eyes.

The Brit's hand was like the crack of a whip, ripping through the air and pulling out a small, gruesome gun, killing the wolves in far less than a single second. He watched as the foul corpses dropped, limply, to the ground. The boy did not waste a moment in waking his brother, worrying at the weak and drowsy gaze in the redhead's eyes. He scooped Phineas up in one swift motion, throwing both bags of stolen goods over his shoulder.

Isabella took notice of how scrawny and thin the boys were, indicating there was not enough food for anyone anymore. Her heart lurched at the thought. What could have been so devastating as to have caused all of this disaster? She listened as Linda sobbed and Lawrence comforted, as Perry chattered in fear as Candace tried to calm him, as well as herself. Baljeet, even Buford, whimpered in fear for their best friends.

Inside the dead forest of ugly trees, Ferb quickly set his brother down, the redhead supporting himself with one arm. The Brit frantically brushed away a pile of seemingly insignificant leaves, only to reveal a small, wooden door, leading down into the ground. He rapidly undid the lock, carefully threw open the door, and pulled Phineas and the two sacks inside. At first, Danville didn't know what to think, considering that what they saw was only pitch black. But in an instant there was light coming from far inside the hole that the boys had climbed down into. The two of them quickly advanced toward the illumination, and rounded the corner. The holes were like tunnels, obviously dug out by the two boys themselves. They were round, and large enough to stand in. It was like a giant rabbit's burrow. Upon reaching the light, Phineas and Ferb could now hear voices, the two grinning in relief as the moved a bit faster.

Danville gasped at what it saw. Phineas and Ferb had not stolen the food for their own needs, but for about twenty children they had been hiding in their underground burrow. The children immediately noticed the new arrivals and screams of joy echoed through the chestnut walls. The tiny humans were on top of the two males faster than the Brit and redhead could avoid them. They tugged at the sacks, pulling both Phineas and Ferb forward at a rapid pace.

Phineas held the sack above his head, as did Ferb. _"Ah, ah, ah, wait for your other brothers and sisters! There's gotta be enough for everyone. There won't be if you just take."_

After hearing this, the little children obediently slid off of their Big Brothers, and scrambled over to the middle of the underground room. They excitedly awaited their meals. Soon enough the food was distributed out, and every child was happily munching on a piece of nourishment.

As Danville watched, a bittersweet feeling rose up inside of every citizen.


End file.
